


I Need You Now (Ryuuhou Kamo x Reader NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, K Project - Freeform, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, ryuuhou kamo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When you can't wait till the day is over to have your lover, the next best thing will have to be enough.NSFW, semi-public sex, drabble-ish?





	I Need You Now (Ryuuhou Kamo x Reader NSFW)

“A-Ahhn… _-_____…”

You could feel yourself shiver at the sound of your lover’s voice, heavy with arousal as you teased his nipples with your fingers, your mouth moving over his neck. You just couldn’t wait; the very idea of waiting till the day was over was maddening in itself to you. You needed this man badly. You needed him now. So you had dragged him into the nearest room possible, pushing him down into a chair and beginning to have your way with him; pulling off his clothes (and yours), telling him just exactly what was going to happen, and getting started by hitting all his weak spots.

You ran your hands down his now bare chest as your lips followed suit, laying gentle kisses and nips down the pale skin of his torso as your fingers felt his toned muscles. Your own body was reacting to the actions, heating up at the idea of what was happening in time with his. Your heavy breaths sprayed out against his skin, small pants of want and desire accompanying them in a lovely mix.

You soon found your hands and mouth at his erect cock, and with a lick of your lips, you started to massage the flushed organ in your hand, languidly stroking it in your grasp. Your dark-haired lover looked down at you through a heated gaze, his face flushed from all of the sudden sensations, and shakily pressed his hand on your shoulder.

“W-Wait a minute… Are you sure about… doing it here? You’re sure you can’t wait– nghh – until the day is done?”

You looked up at him as he spoke, your motions halting only somewhat, and smiled at the man. He was so cute when he was flustered like this, you mused.

“I’m positive, Ryu… I can’t wait. I need you now~”

With that said you let your eyes slip closed and brought your mouth down around his erection, surrounding it a damp warmth that earned you gasp of pleasure. The hand that had been on your shoulder somehow made its way into your hair, holding back the soft locks as you went about sucking his cock, knelt in between his legs. The feeling of your wet lips and tongue running over the head of his erection was so intense for the man; you knew damn well that he was weakest there. Were you trying to get him to cum before even getting to you? No, then you wouldn’t have done all of this in the first place. You wanted to torture him. You wanted him to get as close to the edge as possible before letting him take you, or rather, let you take him. He could feel himself twitch in your mouth as he got dangerously close to the toppling point, your lips urging him to cum. Yet, just as he had expected, you took your lips off of him, giving him that cute, mischievous little smirk that you made when you were feeling oh-so cunning and demure.

You yourself had been rubbing your clit in all the ways that you loved so much, dipping your fingertips shallowly in and out of your entrance, your slickness gathering on your fingers. Now it was time to really bring him to the edge, and then push him off of it. You straddled the clansmen with ease, almost gracefully, supporting yourself with your legs on either side of him and your hands gripping his muscular shoulders. With little provocation, you leaned your face in to his ear, nibbling it slightly before whispering.

“It’s my turn, darling~”

You could hear his breath hitch in his throat, and with a small pleased giggle, you lowered yourself down onto his cock, impaling your wet cunt with his hard manhood. As he slipped right in, you could your gut fill with a warm familiar feeling, and a sigh of pleasure welled up in your throat. With nothing left to do, you began to roll your hips up and down, back and forth, feeling him slip in and out of you at a fast pace. You needed it now, dammit, and you were going to get it. The feeling of the tip of his cock hitting your g-spot sent delicious ripples of pleasure coursing through your body and causing the flame within your gut to flare up bit by measly little bit. The sound of his groans caused your heart to flutter, and peeked open your dewy eyes to find his teeth grit together and his eyes shut tight, which both matched wonderfully well to the flush that dusted his cheekbones. 

When his hands gripped onto your hips, however, forcing you down onto his stiff erection, well; that’s what really did it for you. That’s when you could feel yourself desperately trying to hold onto whatever bit of control you had left of your body. However, your efforts were in vain, as he began to thrust up into your core, making moan and gasp alike fall from your lips in a steady stream. Your skin felt like it was on fire, and you could barely keep a hold on anything. All you needed was that last push…

When he finally came deep inside you, that’s when your grip on reality slipped and tumbled. You saw stars explode in your vision, and your back arched in such a lovely curve as you felt your own release rock your entire body. Your nails dug into his shoulder blades somewhat as your body jerked in reaction, leaving you breathless. 

When you finally began to fall from your high, your body automatically slumped into his strong (yet shaky) hold, heaving breaths escaping your lungs. You could feel his seed seep out of you, as his cock was still buried deep within you. You felt his ever gentle hand begin to stroke your hair as his hot breath ghosted over your ear, and you could hear the smile in his voice.

“Well… now how are we going to get out of here without suspicion, hm?”


End file.
